


Change of Plans

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: The Adventures of Doctor-Donna and the Human Doctor [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Doctor-Donna and Meta-Crisis Doctor have adventures together. They end up on Themyscira, and they have to pretend to be married...sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Doctor Who, any Doctor/any, pretending to be married. ](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/post/36408973927/doctor-who-any-doctor-any-pretending-to-be-married)
> 
> (It ended up The Adventures of Doctor-Donna and the Human Doctor, because AUs can be extra AU.)
> 
> Technically referencing that time Granny Goodness took over in Amazons Attack? Just vaguely, though.

“Oi, spaceman. Did you hit your head? This plan is dafter than your usual plans.”

The Doctor scowled. “Oi, don't knock my plans. Half the time people think we're married.”

Donna rolled her eyes. “That's because we're both Doctor Noble, you blockhead,” she replied as she sighed. “All right, fine, but you don't say a word. Let me do all the talking.”

“It's what you always do anyway,” the Doctor muttered but not quietly.

“Watch it,” she said, pointing at him. “This will go better if they know I'm in charge. This is an island full of Amazonian women. Isn't that wizard? For once, the women are in charge. I'm liking this place.”

Donna strode out the TARDIS door, and the Doctor sighed, glaring at the TARDIS he and Donna had grown from a piece of coral from the original TARDIS. “You have a terrible sense of humor, landing us here,” he stated.

“Oi, hurry up, or I'm leaving you to fend for yourself, and I know these Amazons don't appreciate men on their island!”

“Coming, wife,” he shouted sarcastically as he made for the door then ducked when a rock was hurled in his direction. “Right, shutting up. You do know that's almost a genetic impossibility, being part you, right?”

Donna ducked back inside the doorway with an eye roll as she grabbed the Doctor by the arm. “There're fake Amazons to stop, so hurry up before I pretend you're my slave instead.” She paused. “Oh, brilliant. That could work better.”

“I think it's the same thing on this island, so let's stick to marriage,” the Doctor said unhappily as Donna dragged him outside the TARDIS and off to a new adventure.


End file.
